Mailing creation systems such as, for example, a mailing machine or mailpiece inserter, often include various modules dedicated to automating a particular task in the fabrication of a mailpiece. For example, in a mailpiece inserter, an envelope is conveyed downstream utilizing a transport mechanism, such as rollers or a belt, to each of the modules. Such modules include, inter alia, (i) a singulating module for separating a stack of envelopes such that the envelopes are conveyed, one at a time, along the transport path, (ii) a folding module for folding mailpiece content material for subsequent insertion into the envelope, (iii) a chassis or insertion module where an envelope is opened and the folded content material is inserted into the envelope, (iv) a moistening/sealing module for wetting the flap sealant and closing the flap to the body of the envelope, (v) a weighing module for determining the weight for postage, and (vi) a metering module for printing the postage indicia based upon the weight and/or size of the envelope, i.e., applying evidence of postage to the mail piece. While these of some of the more commonly assembled modules, i.e., for both mailing machines and mailpiece inserters, it will be appreciated that the particular arrangement and/or need for specialty modules, will be dependent upon the needs of the user/customer.
Recently, the need for privacy has become increasingly important due to changes in the laws related to the disclosure of health-related medical information/medical records i.e., the Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act (HIPAA) and the increased frequency of identity theft/fraud. As a result, those business entities responsible for mailing such information, e.g., health care providers, insurance companies and financial institutions, are seeking assurances that the mail produced by such automated equipment are properly sealed and, to the extent practicable, tamper resistance, e.g., a perpetrator cannot open and reseal an envelope without some evidence of the potentially fraudulent activity. Various methods and systems are employed for sealing envelopes, however, none currently exhibit the degree of seal integrity sought by those responsible for mailing such records/information.
Conventionally, sealing modules include a device for moistening the glue line on the flap of envelopes in preparation for sealing to the body of the envelopes. The moistening device typically includes an applicator such as a brush, foam or felt. A portion of the applicator may be disposed in a fluid reservoir to wick moistening fluid to the flap sealant. The moistening fluid is typically water, or water with a biocide to prevent bacteria from developing in the fluid reservoir of the module.
While these moistening devices and applicators are acceptable for most mail applications, there is no method or system to ensure that (i) the proper amount of moistening fluid has been applied (ii) the flap sealant has been wetted along the full length/width of the glue line or (iii) the flap and body have come into contact so as to produce a proper seal. Consequently, there is no assurance that the mailpiece has been sealed, i.e., there is no seal integrity.
Consequently, a need exists for a method, system and article which produces an envelope having improved seal integrity.